A data storage system may include plural storage devices that stores data for later search and retrieval. For example, a search system may include plural data storage centers having storage devices all over the world. The data storage system may have various tasks that need to run constantly or on irregular basis. When the data storage system stores numerous data at the plural data storage devices, performance of the data storage system to run tasks may become lower speed.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.